The present invention generally relates to a mechanism that can move the buckle and/or a tongue to a more convenient location relative to the seat and seated occupant so that it is easier for such occupant to insert a tongue within the buckle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that can move a seat belt buckle and/or a seat belt tongue to a convenient location to facilitate the attachment of a tongue thereto and to then move the buckle and tongue to an operative position to protect the occupant during an accident.
Accordingly the invention comprises one or both of a seat belt buckle presenting system and/or a seat belt tongue presenting system. The seat belt buckle presenting system comprises: a seat belt buckle operatively movable about a pivot point, the buckle movable between a first position and a second position. In the first position the buckle is located in a position to protect the occupant during an emergency and in the second position the buckle is located forward and higher than in the first position to facilitate connection of a tongue to the buckle; and first means for moving the buckle between the first and second positions. Movement of the buckle from the second position back to the first position also entails movement of the latched tongue that is latched within the buckle. In one embodiment the buckle is connected to one end of a pivoted lever. The lever is moved by a worm gear mechanism. In another embodiment the lever is moved by a sector gear.
The tongue presenting system comprises: an extendible and retractable, semi-rigid member, which in one embodiment is incorporated within a seat belt retractor. In another embodiment, the function of the presenter is separate from the function of the retractor. The tongue is connected directly to the seat belt (also referred to as seat belt webbing or webbing). Outward movement of the tape from the retractor carries the tongue to an activated position in which it is more convenient to grasp the tongue and then insert same within the buckle. As the tongue is moved from its activated position, the tape is withdrawn and placed in a stowed position.
A control system is provided to control the movement of the buckle and tongue presenters.